Goblin's shop wiki
Welcome to the Goblin's Shop Wiki Goblin's Shop is a pixel-art simulation game in which the player runs a shop, with an element of RPG adventures. It was developed by Cyclops Studio (an indie game studio in Taiwan) and released on 2017-09-17. It is currently available on IOS and Android and release in Chinese & English. Introduction In Goblin's Shop, the player is a goblin who has been bullied by humans and he always wants to get it even. Unfortunately, however, Mr. Goblin realizes that he is too weak to beat any human soldier. Then the idea of opening a shop occurred to him, so he decided to sell weapons, armors and potions to other monsters. To take revenge against humans, he puts together an adventure team with other monsters. In the game, the player has to undertake adventures with his customers constantly, to acquire better crafting materials. During any adventure, the player might face fiery counterattack from human soldiers, so it is imperative to craft better equipment for customers, and then the customers can kill humans more efficiently. The ultimate goal is to attack humans' castle and gain victory in the end. More Description Craft various items Every monster has his/ her unique statistics, dream weapons, and random gifts. They will purchase all kinds of stuff available in your store to gear themselves up. As the monsters level up, it will get easier to tell what the monsters' talents are. Some monsters are meant to be a tank, some for DPS, and others for AOE damage. Serve Monsters Every monster has his/ her unique statistics, dream weapons, and random gifts. They will purchase all kinds of stuff available in your store to gear themselves up. As the monsters level up, it will get easier to tell what the monsters' talents are. Some monsters are meant to be a tank, some for DPS, and others for AOE damage. Go Adventure When the player makes a fortune in the store, it is a must to contribute something to the society in return. Pay monsters to go on adventures with you, to obtain more materials and recipes for crafting and to boost economy. If the player makes all monsters rich and happy, they will come back to the store again for better equipment. In every adventure, the territory randomly pops up, with potential teammates, treasure chests and even the mysterious transferring portal. Fullfil your customers Remember to pay attention to what is happening in the shop all the time, to check what the customers have purchased and restock as soon as possible. Complains are definitely going to happen for products of poor quality or inattentive service. The most important tip to successful business is to build up publicly-recognized reputation. Skill Tree & Achievements Every time the player levels up, he/ she is awarded with skill points, which you can spend on skills based on your preference so Mr. Goblin can make more money or can craft items of better quality. Many achievements are designed in the game. Whenever the player accomplishes an achievement, he/ she will be rewarded with more gems with which you can invite even more customers to your shop~ App Link iOS: https://itunes.apple.com/app/id1231913615 Android: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=me.fstoke.MonsterShop FB Page http://www.facebook.com/goblinxshop Website http://fstoke.me/goblinxshop Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse